


A Brighter Future

by Kaichoukai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Kissing, M/M, moving on without regrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 08:19:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12207390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaichoukai/pseuds/Kaichoukai
Summary: It was difficult thinking on the past, he tried not to. Thinking about where he had been and where he was now.





	A Brighter Future

The wind carried the breeze of the strong salty sea, a smell that filled Kanata’s senses. The mere smell drowned everything else out. He thought at the moment, there was no need to be drowned by the water he was waist deep in, the smell numbed his senses.

He felt at home in this moment, the water was his sanctuary, a place where he felt no one could touch him, a place where he could take a moment to breath. It was also the abyss that he wanted to disappear in. To dive into the sea, forget his troubles, the world on shore, his past, and his demons.

Kanata had no idea how much time had passed since he walked into the water, he eventually heard a voice behind him but didn’t bother to acknowledge it.

“Captain-dono!!!”

He heard this multiple times but didn’t turn back. Kanata took a few more steps forward, the water now hit right below his breast plate. He closed his eyes, big tears strewing down his cheeks and dripping off of his chin.

The voice yelling grew quieter and another voice joined it. Mere moments later the sound of water splashing was heard, this sound however, grew louder and louder until by looking down Kanata could see the ripples. 

Kanata knew there was a body right behind him, he didn’t turn to look but soon enough hands laid upon his shoulders and spun him around. Kanata wasn’t able to see the face of the new individual as his face was pressed into another sea of blue, this time the Yumenosaki school jacket. 

“What are you doing?!” The voice spoke loud with concern.

_Chiaki…_

He could recognize that voice anywhere. Where his head was currently pressed to he could hear his heart, it was beating rapidly. Did he run? Who told him…?

Long minutes passed where no words were exchanged. 

Finally Kanata pulled his head back, his tears stopped but his eyes still drooped with sorrow. It was Chiaki, he didn’t doubt that, but the amount of worry playing on the others face startled him. He opened his mouth but Chiaki shook his head, he wanted to speak first.

“Don’t speak yet, please listen for just a moment.”

Kanata nodded.

“You never come to anyone when you need assistance, you never come to us when you need help. We are here for you… I am here for you,” he paused. Chiaki took a deep breath before continuing. “I would never force you to say more than you need, but I will always be here to listen to you, my shoulder will always be here for you to cry on.” 

Kanata took in the words Chiaki was saying, the amount of emotion, they were genuine.

“Chiaki…”

“Kanata please… You always live life a mystery but I want to hear you out.”

Kanata thought for a moment, his arms going to wrap around Chiaki’s waist. He wasn’t the best at showing his emotions and he didn’t know how to convey them the best. He wanted to let Chiaki know he appreciated all the things he had to say. He took a breath in, “thank you…” Was all he could manage. 

Chiaki let out a staggered breath, he was near tears himself, it hurt to see Kanata in a condition he never thought he would see. Kanata’s arms tightened a little more around his waist and Chiaki brought a hand up to his mouth and turned his head swiftly to the side.

“Kanata….. we are nearing our end here… at Yumenosaki with our juniors… over the last three years so many memories have been made…” He took a breath in. It was difficult, reminiscing on the past - he tried not to, because, in retrospect, thinking about where he had come from always lead to thinking about the future and the unknown. Chiaki was about to speak again but the tightness on his waist was gone and now there were two hands on his cheeks, turning his head to look forward. He couldn’t hide his tears now.

A small smile spread across thin lips, slowly separating, “Chiaki…. You talk about me hiding myself… but you aren’t any better…” Kanata moved his thumbs to wipe the tears on Chiaki’s cheeks. “It is okay to let your feelings out and it is okay to be afrai-“

“I am not afra-“ his voice was stopped by rough pulling on his cheeks.

“No more detesting… No more hiding…” Kanata said in an almost mocking tone. He stopped pulling on Chiaki’s cheeks and laid his palms flat on each one. His small smile grew into a large, vibrant one as he pulled Chiaki’s face up, gently pressing his lips against the others.

Chiaki didn’t have time to think or hesitate. Kanata’s lips were warm, soft, comforting. 

Their eyes slowly closed and the two stood surrounded once again by only the warmth of one another. Two boys, afraid of the past and even more so of the future. Though side-by-side that fear dissipated and in this moment-

_Nothing was scary and the future seemed a little brighter._

**Author's Note:**

> Second enstars fic is a go, angst inspired by Kanata's unbloomed 5* Wisteria card :D  
> Thank you Jay for being my quick flash editor.  
> I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
